<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Имена принцесс by Ledenika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310494">Имена принцесс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika'>Ledenika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nonfiction, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разоблачение мифа об именах принцесс. Статья 2013 года.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Имена принцесс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Некоторые люди считают, что имена Амелия, Рейана, Литавра, Минория, Хаура, Милена, Сатти, Пеллар появились не в каком-нибудь фанфике, а в каноне.</p><p><b>Добавлено 5 мая 2015:</b> Автор фика «Суровые будни Земной академии или Как нелегко быть воинами», который я считала источником этих имён, утверждает, что имена использовались и до неё. Однако я смогла найти в более ранних фанфиках только Амели и Рейану.</p><p>Канон у нас на японском. Это, конечно, создаёт некоторые трудности. К счастью, у японцев есть не только иероглифы, но и более простая письменность. Целых две азбуки для «как слышу, так и пишу» — одна для японских слов, другая для заимствованных. При некотором старании можно даже гуглить!</p><p>В основе один знак японской азбуки означает или гласную, или слог согласная+гласная, или «дз»+гласная, или «н» без гласной.<br/>
Иностранные слова на такие части делятся далеко не всегда, поэтому начинаются всякие ухищрения.<br/>
http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0<br/>
Японцы очень не любят согласные без гласных, а записывать их вообще не умеют, поэтому при заимствовании часто вставляют «у» между согласными и в конце слова. Таким образом «princess» превращается в «пу-ри-н-це-су». Слога «це» тоже нету, поэтому пишут «сэ».<br/>
Пу-ри-н-сэ-су<br/>
プリンセス<br/>
Копируем это в гугл. Видим диснеевских принцесс. Итак, у нас действительно получилось слово «princess».<br/>
Теперь посмотрим, каких принцесс мы можем найти в японоязычном интернете, а каких не можем. Для надёжности попробуем обе азбуки.<br/>
Се-ре-ни-ти<br/>
セレニテ<br/>
Гугл подсказывает более правильный вариант — セレニティ — и находит много принцесс Серенити.<br/>
В варианте с другой азбукой находится всего несколько наших Серенити, но всё-таки находится. Если позволите, остальных я всё-таки буду гуглить в первом варианте.<br/>
Звука «л» в японском нет, есть только «р». «Сейлор Мун», например, превращается в «сэра мун». Таким образом принцессы должны быть примерно такие:<br/>
А-ме-ри, А-ме-ри-а, А-ме-ри-я<br/>
Ре-я-на, Ре-а-на<br/>
Со звуком «в» всё совсем сложно, но вроде в википедии приводится специальный знак даже для одиночного «в». Попробуем все варианты на всякий случай.<br/>
Ри-та-ву-ра, Ри-та-ви-ра, Ри-та-у-ра<br/>
Ми-но-ри-а, Ми-но-ри-я<br/>
Со сдвоенными согласными тоже сложно, но есть обозначение и для них.<br/>
Са-ти, Са-тти<br/>
Ха-у-ра<br/>
Ми-ре-на<br/>
Пе-ра-ру, Пе-рра-ру</p><p>Итак, начинаем терзать гугл. Начнём с самых простых: Америи, Реяны, Минории, Хауры и Мирены. Искать будем картинки, потому что читать по-японски мы всё-таки не умеем.<br/>
Так как Амелия — вполне реальное, широко распространённое имя, придётся залезть в википедию и скопировать японское название «Сейлор Мун». Но это не помогает.<br/>
«Сейлор Мун принцесса Амелия» — находится немало Ами в разных видах. То же самое японскими буквами — ничего подобного. Даже если залезть в словарь и найти там пару-тройку японских слов, могущих обозначать принцессу, всё равно Ами не будет преобладать в результатах.<br/>
プリンセス — принцесса.<br/>
皇女, 姫, 媛 — о-дзё, химе.<br/>
Реяна, Минория, Хаура, Мирена — аналогично, причём японских результатов становится всё меньше — хоть каких-нибудь результатов, не то что имеющих отношение к «Сейлор Мун». Русских всё так же много.<br/>
Переходим к более сложным именам: Перару, Сати и Ритавре.<br/>
Перару нет вообще. Хоть удваивай «р», хоть не удваивай.<br/>
Сати — результаты поиска появляются, но Хотару там нет. Сатти — пропадают опять.<br/>
Ритавра, Ритавира, Ритабура не нашлись, варианты, которыми можно было записать слово «литавра», кончились.</p><p>Итак, даже половины принцесс по «очень каноничным» именам найти нельзя.<br/>
И каким же образом сведения из японского первоисточника (а «Сейлор Мун», напоминаю, придумали в Японии, не в России!) могли просочиться в русский фандом, минуя японский?..</p><p>Таким образом, имена Амелия, Рейана, Литавра, Минория, Хаура, Милена, Сатти, Пеллар <b>не</b> являются каноничными.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>